Cold
by demetrifever123
Summary: She didn't know how she could be so cold. Silvermist/Fawn one-shot.


**Ha-ha, yes, I know…I am doing Tinkerbell fanfiction. But you know what? As embarrassed as I should be, I'm not at all. I'm gonna start working on and perfecting my fem-slash. I've done The Lost Boys and Twilight before, all of which involved vampires and just regular slash. And now, I present…**_**fem-slash. **_**:O *in big loud-speaker voice***

**Ha! I wonder how much crap I'm gonna get from the ladies over in my other fandom. Oh well. :P I have a little sister that watches that stuff, so I can't help it! It…grew on me a bit, I guess. You know, when not everything is completely perfect, and there's some more adult things thrown in. Like **_**fem-slash! **_***again with the loud-speaker* With added echo. XD **

**And I am quite confident there will be more **_**Tinkerbell **__**fem-slash. **_**I'll be on and off with this and my vampire stuff. ^_^ Talk about diversity.**

**Well, when I'm blanking on a title, I just pick a song that suits the story. So I did. 'Cold' by Crossfade. Just listen to the lyrics and it suits the story. I don't know, I wrote this when it was **_**reeeally**_** late. **

* * *

><p>There was something off about their favorite Water fairy that day. Well, actually, there had been something off about her for longer than that. Closer to a week now, possibly—Fawn doesn't pay <em>that <em>close attention to time.

Fawn wouldn't have even noticed the unusual behavior if Tink hadn't pointed it out after the first two days, worried for their friend.

"I don't know, Fawn… She just seems a bit—I don't know. Never mind."

And then Tinkerbell had brushed off her own concern, telling herself that she shouldn't try to help people by meddling with their problems. It was practically in her nature to do so, and after another day, she couldn't stand it, and mentioned something yet again. This time, neither she nor Fawn brushed it off.

"You really think so?" asked Fawn, her eyebrows knitting together.

She nodded in regards to the question. "Haven't you noticed? Look at her," she whispered. They both stole a glance at Silvermist, hoping it wouldn't become obvious she was the topic of their conversation. But Silvermist was working, working hard, doing everything as effectively as she once had, with those same, very skilled hands. Fawn almost licked her lips.

"….What's wrong with her?" Fawn asked slowly, now a bit worried herself. But for a completely different reason.

"That's just the thing!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, throwing her hands up, and then quickly hushed herself when some others looked over at them with raised eyebrows. "I think she's hiding something," she whispered so quietly and with such urgency it came out as some kind of hiss. Fawn leaned forward, wanting to hear her theories.

"Well?"

"Well…I think that…" She hesitated, rethinking it. "She and Bobble are—"

"Ugh!" shouted Fawn, backing up from her friend immediately.

"Well, you asked!"

Fawn decided that she did ask for that, because she wanted to know what Tink really thought. And…she assumed wrong, again.

Fawn was debating whether she should break the news to her—the obvious flaw in what she said, wondering how she would take it.

"Hi," perked a voice from right next to them, and they both jumped at Silvermist's sudden closeness. "Whatcha doin', guys?"

"Are you sleeping with Bobble?" Tink blurted out, eyes wide. The blue-haired fairy just stared at her for a moment, shocked.

"Oh, um…" She tilted her head with a hand under her chin thoughtfully. "How should I explain this…? Tink, honey, everyone knows that…that _Bobble_—"

"He's into guys," Fawn finished for her.

There was a small silence. "Oh." Tink flushed, obviously at least a bit embarrassed, and limped off on her way slowly. "I'll see you guys later," she called behind her. Silvermist waved.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was close today, wasn't it?" Fawn asked, hand on her hip with a smug expression on her face. Silvermist was just briskly cooking in her kitchen, quiet through Fawn's talking. Normally Silvermist was the one doing most of the talking. "Are you okay?"Fawn asked slowly.<p>

"Just peachy," she answered, not looking up from her chopping.

"You know, you shouldn't eat so much," Fawn told her. "Lots of chocolate can't be digested."

"I'm not an animal, though," she said, popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth while she continued her cooking, chopping the vegetables even faster.

"Well, I know that," Fawn snorted. "But it hurts your heart." Suddenly the knife she was cutting with was thrown down onto the wooden board, the handle sticking straight up.

"Yeah," her voice became airy and she had to struggle to get it all out. "That's not the only thing hurting my heart."

"Ooooh," Fawn said slowly, as if something was finally dawning on her. "You need sex."

"No, I don't!" Silvermist bit back, pulling the knife out of the board. Fawn cowered away from her sudden temper, backing out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>With the sun beginning to set, everyone was starting to clear out and head home. Things were quieter anyways for most of them, having come back only a few days ago from the Mainland. Now it was weeks ago since people had suspected something going on with Silvermist, and by now they had dropped it, forgetting completely. Fawn was thankful. <em>

_Silvermist heard a knock on her door, and she set down the meal she was making to stride over to the door. "Coming!" she sang. When she opened it, Fawn stood there with her hands behind her back, smiling nervously, looking very shy in showing up. The smile on Silvermist's face dropped into a frown, and she leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Can I come in?" Fawn asked shyly._

"_It's late," she said._

"_Okay, then, I'll just come back tomorrow…" Fawn sighed. Silvermist shut the door on her then when Fawn started to back away. The door was stopped by Fawn's foot, and she slipped inside. Silvermist rolled her eyes and went back to cooking her dinner, trying to ignore the fact that Fawn was inside of her house without her permission, doing who knows what. _

_Once she had eaten, she looked around the room briefly, not seeing or hearing anyone. "Fawn?" she asked, standing up and walking slowly out of the room. The first place she thought she'd be was the bedroom, but as she entered she found the sheets made up perfectly and the room empty. She was confused now. Hadn't Fawn come inside? _

_Next thing she thought was that she had been hallucinating, or misinterpreting or whatever. She checked her front door again, and it was closed shut. She sighed, looking out her window once before walking back to her bedroom and up to her dresser. She reached behind her to undo the clasp of her dress, just undoing it and revealing her behind when she heard the voice behind her. _

"_You have a very nice ass, you know that?" She gasped and spun around, clinging the dress to her body so it wouldn't fall down. Fawn was lying on her bed casually, hands resting on her stomach. Silvermist had missed her when she walked in a minute ago. "Oh, please don't cover up." _

"_What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide, watching the thing that Fawn was fiddling with back and forth in her hands. _

_She knew what it was, too. _

_You could start way back when, about a month ago. There was a piece of, what Bobble called, 'rare material.' A.K.A. something rubber-like. There was a nice-sized hunk of it washed up on the shore, and Clank had carried it over so he and some other dumb guys could do something very, very stupid with the 'rare material.' And what did they do? They carved it into the shape of a realistic-looking dick. Fairy Mary was not happy to find it, and she ordered that they get rid of 'it.' _

_Clank couldn't find anyone who wanted it, and at the time Fawn was also trying to discover a way that she could fuck her partner senseless if she didn't have one. It was very discreetly left on her doorstep, wrapped up. _

_She named it Clank, actually, but Silvermist thought it was weird so they seized calling it that any further._

_She was holding it, a very literal fairy dildo, waving it around as if she were threatening Silvermist with it. It would be like a "Take off your clothes or I'll stick." She didn't even know which she would rather._

* * *

><p>"Why are you so against people knowing about us?" Silvermist asked, choked up, her eyes watering. "Every time someone comes even <em>close <em>to finding out, you freak."

Fawn just stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. "I mean," Silvermist went on, starting to pace back and forth, "it's like I embarrass you or- or something! Do I?"

"Of course you don't, honey," Fawn said gently, watching her pace with a worried expression.

"Then what the hell is it, Fawn?" she snapped, turning to face her. "I love you, you know!"

"I love you, too."

"Do you?" she tested. "'Cause lately it seems like you only love sleeping with me. And you hardly even _talk _to me _normally _anymore," she croaked, starting to lose her anger streak, it being replaced with just anguish.

Fawn was beyond hurt, and slowly stood up from her kneeling position, taking a step toward her. That was enough to close the gap between them. "I love you," she said softly, placing a hand on Silvermist's cheek. She opened her mouth to object to that, when Fawn cut her off. "I _do." _

"Then I want to tell someone that," she whispered. "Please? They're our friends—they won't think a _thing." _Fawn hesitated, her mouth opening to say something, but nothing coming out. A single tear flowed out of the corner of Silvermist's eye, down the side of her face and hanging around her jaw line.

She backed out of Fawn's caressing hand, heartbroken. "Silvermist—" She had already taken off, wiping the tears as they fell, holding in the sobs.

Fawn stood there, her hand touching the air of where her love used to stand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Um," Silvermist stuttered, "Oh—Okay." She blushed and her eyes fluttered in embarrassment. She and Fawn hadn't been doing this for very long, so she was just getting used to the idea of being exposed in front of someone else. Slowly, she loosened her grip on the dress, letting it fall to the ground. She squeaked and brought her hands up to cover her breasts from Fawn's sight, her cheeks a deep red. <em>

_Just the sight of the skin that was being exposed, especially her torso, made Fawn lick her lips, and she sat up on the bed, patting the spot next to her. The blue-haired fairy moved slowly at first, and before she knew it she was just sitting on the edge of the mattress, being kissed gently. She opened up when Fawn directed Silvermist's hands away from her breasts to be placed on the brunette's hips. _

_Fawn put a hand on Silvermist's right breast, kneading it as she deepened their kiss, emitting a very small whimper. She took that opportunity to slip her tongue into the other female's mouth, massaging their tongues together and gently pushing Silvermist back onto the bed, never parting from their kiss. She moved down to her neck, sucking and licking the bare skin, causing another small moan as she traveled farther down, lingering by her breasts for a moment. _

_Silvermist had her head up, watching everything Fawn was doing. Her expression was saying she was nervous, but she didn't do anything to signal that, and didn't once tell her to stop. _

"_You taste so good," Fawn moaned from down by her bellybutton. As she moved even lower, something stirred in Silvermist's stomach, an anticipation, and she let out an airy breath when Fawn placed her tongue where she was most sensitive, swiveling it around a bit. _

_That went on forever, it seemed, and Silvermist was getting hotter and hotter, letting out moans here and there, but keeping in most of them. It was then Fawn stopped, sitting up, and replacing her tongue with her finger, doing the same thing as before while she reached with her free hand for the dildo. Before Silvermist could look back up to see what she was doing, she brought it up to her entrance and pushed it in her deeply. _

Ow, ow, ow, _Silvermist thought immediately, her mouth opening in a silent cry as she gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Fawn rubbed her hand up and down on her stomach, as if soothing her, and put a little pressure down on it as she let her adjust for a moment. When Silvermist's face was no longer twisted up in pain, she took that as a "go ahead" and brought the dildo out most of the way before pushing back in. She repeated this slowly for another couple times before starting a steady but relatively slow pace, bringing it at an angle every time so it rubbed against one specific sensitive spot, her hand still putting pressure down on her flat stomach. _

_Silvermist brought her legs up and Fawn moved accordingly, centering herself right in between them as her hand continued to move the "toy" in and out, causing Silvermist to moan more than a few times—something that made Fawn hot herself. Silvermist's hips flexed up every now and then, meeting the thrusting on the other end, her moans becoming more and more consistent and louder, as she felt something building up in her stomach, sending flashes of hot white throughout the lower half of her body, all the way down to her toes and back up. _

_Fawn was beyond pleased with the reaction she was getting, and her hand thrust forward harder and harder, going deeper inside her, seeing her toes curl and her mouth open again in a silent scream of pleasure. She was writhing underneath her, whimpering and moaning and panting, begging her. Even though she didn't know exactly what to beg for—Silvermist wasn't the kind of person who was into lots of verbal sex, and the commands that were brought along with it. _

_The thing building up in her stomach became too much to bear, and her walls started contracting as she felt a sudden sharp pain mixed in with the pleasure, her face twisting up again as she came. She convulsed for a moment, the tremors going on for a moment. When it stopped, along with the thrusting, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, her body loosening in every way. She really felt like just cuddling up in a ball and going right to sleep, but she didn't know what Fawn wanted to do. _

_Fawn pulled the dildo out, which was covered in her cum, and brought it to her mouth, cleaning it off. Silvermist watched, disgusted and turned on at the same time. "Doesn't that taste gross?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Fawn pulled it out of her mouth so it made a popping noise, licking her lips. _

"_It tastes _delicious," _she purred, crawling forward so she lay partially on top of Silvermist, bringing her arms around her so she could connect their lips in a passionate kiss, pulling back soon so Silvermist could catch her breath, because she was still panting. "You can go to sleep now," Fawn whispered, her fingers stroking through her soft, blue hair. Listening to Fawn's steady breathing, feeling content with that moment, Silvermist's eyes slowly slipped shut._

* * *

><p>Hanging out by the water was always a favorite thing to do for both of them, but as Fawn settled herself down on the soft grass, she realized that she would be spending time by the water alone. The moon was out, and no one else would be up if they were in their right mind. Well, tonight Fawn isn't in her right mind—nor has she been in a while.<p>

The water sounded calming to her, the soft swaying and rushing of it—and even the color she really liked. It reminded her of Silvermist's hair in its deep blue, and Fawn couldn't help but smile a little thinking about her.

_This shit's all so crazy. I can't believe this is happening. _

She started ripping the grass up by handfuls absent-mindedly, trying to distract herself from unrelenting thoughts. _I love her so much. _

Fawn sighed, crossing her legs and resting her head in her hands, looking solemn and feeling sorry for herself. _I love her so much, _she repeated to herself, not being able to shake the thought away and replace it with something else. _I'm an idiot. Well, hey, a different thought! _

Now she couldn't even think about the calming water—all she could think about was Silvermist.

Her eyes welled up with tears, and it took all she had to hold them back. _Don't cry, Fawn. You're tougher than that. _Though that was proving to be not true at the moment, and she brought her fingers right underneath her eyes, as if to hold them in that way. She sniffed, and it felt like her chest was closing in on her—her throat doing the same. _It feels like I have a cold now. That would make my day if I did get sick. After all, things can't get worse than this…_

She wanted to tell Silvermist that she wasn't embarrassed by their relationship, that she _did _love her, more than she'll ever know, and that she _wanted to be with her. _Hell, she _needed _to be with her.

So what was holding her back, then?

She thought about that before answering her own question. She was just afraid what the others would think—all those homophobes out there who would give them shit. Fawn's reputation would plummet, though she was sure Silvermist wouldn't get as much criticism. Those were all very selfish reasons, and Fawn had to think of one more that would make herself feel a little better with her decision.

_I don't want her to be picked on any more than she deserves. So not at all. _

Just one reason. One fucking reason for her to not make their relationship public, amongst all the other reasons it should be, and Fawn was sticking to it. No matter how much she loved Silvermist, she would not tolerate that.

And, because of her stubbornness, she would let it all go.

"_I don't know, Fawn… She just seems a bit—I don't know. Never mind." _

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Sad ending. But, as much as I don't like them, you can't have them all the time. :( A big thanks to <span>bjpdcnsa8008<span>. Who was my motivation to writing this. I would've never gotten the courage to write this and actually post it without you doing so first. :D Like they say, if you're too chicken to be the first, at least be the second. :) So, I love constructive criticism just as much as I love praise. ^_^ Reviews always make me happy! Later, y'all! **


End file.
